


Pins and Heels

by Incredibill



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Alternate Universe - Stripper/Exotic Dancer, Awkward Dipper, Bill has a lot of tattoos, Fluff, M/M, Swearing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-14
Updated: 2016-06-16
Packaged: 2018-06-02 06:29:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,609
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6554857
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Incredibill/pseuds/Incredibill
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dipper's 21st birthday party gets a little more celebratory than expected.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Instigation

**Author's Note:**

> First of all, I have basically zero experience with writing fics (except for one attempt a few years ago which failed, but lets not talk about that one yes okay cool). I started this in the wee hours of the morning just for fun, then decided I'd actually put some effort into it and post it to keep me motivated to finish. And it will be finished. I'm pretty nervous about putting this up publicly but hey, gotta try something new and I need more Billdip.
> 
> My goal is to write a chapter every couple weeks, but I'm pretty sure I won't be able to keep that up so updates might be erratic depending on how busy I am :'). It's basically just mild sin and fluff, I'm so sorry... Sin with effort I'll say.  
> Also disclaimer, never been to a club like this but I hope it'll be somewhat accurate enough.
> 
> (I don't have a beta, or anyone to proof so sorry for errors as well. Enjoy my awful, inexperienced formatting //sweats)
> 
> \---  
> UPDATES/ect: incredibill.tumblr.com (I'm not super active there but I'll post updates on stuff when I can!)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Instigation.  
> ɪnstɪˈɡeɪʃ(ə)n/  
> noun  
> the action or process of instigating an action or event.

The air was thick with breath and warm with body heat. In the dark corners of the club Dipper Pines could have sworn he saw things moving in the shadows... but it was probably just an after effect of the alcohol in his bloodstream. Granted, he'd only drunk two glasses of cider, but it would be enough for him for the rest of the evening. He didn't want to be totally out of sorts if he could help it.

In fact, Dipper Pines had never in his life been to an... 'Exotic Dance Club', or anything of the sort. And as he sat with some of his friends at a table not far from a catwalk, he was thankful for the light relief caused by the drinks.

The club was not sleazy. It held an air of respect for the whole crowd that Dipper had not expected, but made him feel a bit more at ease. It was his 21st birthday and now that he was old enough to legally drink, his friends had wanted him to go out into his new world of possibilities with a bang.

 

Nudging aside his friends elbow, Dipper rose up from their table to make his way to the bathroom. The show hadn't yet begun and his bladder wasn't going to be kind to him for much longer. An over-sized pin reading, “Birthday Boy” had been comically stuck to the lapel of his shirt and decided to fall off when his friend swung around to make room for him. Dipper groaned and rolled his eyes as his friend picked it back up for him, placing it safely back in his hands.

 

“Come on now dipper, it's all part of the fun, don't be such a spoilsport.” His friend's slightly crooked teeth formed into a mischievous grin as he theatrically put his hands around Dipper's and closed them shut around the pin, patting his knuckles afterward.

 

“And you're getting free drinks. I'd say it's worth the total humiliation.” He winked and shot two finger guns in his direction.

 

Dipper snorted and lightly (okay, maybe not-so-lightly) and shoved his friend out of his way, finally managing to get out of his seat and navigate his way to the washrooms. He heard laughter erupt in his wake and thankfully quickly fade away into the background as he left the table.

 

It was hard to believe this small town held so many faces, let alone so many to frequent a place such as this one. As he snaked around gaggles of girls and cliques of friends, he caught snippets of conversations;

 

_"It'll be worth the hour drive, I swear Amy. I've never seen anyone dance like this guy – you'll be thanking me later. I bet you all of our gas money -"_

 

_"Chris was pissed he couldn't get out of his night shift, but fuck I'm glad at least one of us managed it. Serves him right for bailing on practice last_ _week -"_

  
  
_"I-I'm already nervous. What if he comes into the crowd and looks me in the eye? Oh GOD, does my makeup look okay? Jade pass me my compact -"_

 

 _Who are they talking about?_ Dipper wondered.

 

Everyone seemed to be buzzing about one of the night's acts and some had traveled hours just to be here.

 

_I guess that's why it's so busy._

 

Finally reaching the edge of the storm of bodies, he felt a cooler breeze coming from the hallway in front of him. It was still just as dark here as in the main room, but he could manage himself just fine if he used the wall as a safety net.

He was a few steps away from the men's room at the end of the hall, when a door that his hand was leaning against suddenly swung inward and he lost his footing. He unintentionally let out a small, high pitched gasp, fully expecting to fall flat on his face but instead a pair of strong arms caught him around his waist and pulled him back to safety.

 

Regaining his balance, Dipper sheepishly looked up to thank the stranger and found himself face to face with a pair of striking honey gold hazel eyes. His thank you caught in his throat, pupils widening as he took in the other man’s appearance.

His face was angular and very symmetrical to say the least. Golden hair fell in tousled tresses over his forehead and complemented his glowing eyes. His skin was quite a bit tanner than Dippers, and even though their heights weren't drastically different, his presence alone made him seem all the more taller than he was. A very wide grin was currently plastered across the stranger's face and after a few more seconds of silence he arched a questioning eyebrow.

 

“You know kid, you can stare all you want in about 10 minutes out on the stage, but at least a 'thank you' would suffice.”

 

The blond's voice roused Dipper out of his thoughts and he shook his head lightly to come back to his senses. Blinking a few times as he mentally tried to grab thin air for words, he ran a hand through his hair to calm himself.

 

“F-Fuck I'm so sorry – that all happened so suddenly I didn't have a chance to catch myself up fast enough. Seriously, thank you for er, helping me out there... I guess at least one of us can catch fast enough.” He smiled, albeit awkwardly.

 

The other man smirked and folded his arms across his chest, leaning himself casually against the door frame. His eyes flickered down to Dipper's shoes and up to his old hat, resting slightly askew upon his wavy brown hair. Dipper had always been fond of the the hats his Grunkle sold back at the Mystery Shack, and had kept one in his wardrobe ever since he was a kid. The same, familiar blue and white baseball cap was what most of his friends and family had come to associate him with. Some of the more noticeable differences to his appearance however, were his physique and no longer noodle-like aura. Now in his final year of collage, he enjoyed working at the Shack during his holidays and was currently grateful Stan had let him have the weekend off. He'd spent all of his past summers running around the forest and doing labor and repairs around the Shack, and was now extremely efficient at chopping firewood.

 

“You're very welcome... Pine tree.” he shot back. Obviously picking up on the blue embroidery centered at the front of the hat itself.

 

“Now I've really got to be going or the place will fall apart, and I'm sure you don't want to be held responsible for that.”

 

Dipper averted his eyes back in the direction of the washroom and nodded his head in agreement.

 

“Yeah, no - don't let me interrupt you anymore than I already have. I've gotta go as well. Thanks again.”

 

Dipper shifted his feet and began to turn around when he heard and felt his sneaker send something sliding across the floor into the man's dressing room. The blond followed it with his eyes as it skidded to a stop in front of some heeled leather boots.

As soon as recognition sunk in, Dipper's face deepened 2 shades redder and his heartbeat sped up with increasing embarrassment. He watched as the dancer slipped back into his room and picked up the button that had undoubtedly slid from his grasp in the commotion. He flipped it over in his lithe fingers and brought it back to Dipper with a light smirk returned to his lips.

 

“.... A... _'Birthday Boy'_ , are we?”

 

Dipper's nerves were now absolutely shot and he clenched and un-clenched his fists as he replied. Not very willingly either.

 

“Oh god, well... technically I suppose. It's my 21st, but my friends thought it'd be funny to make me wear that thing for free drinks or something... I thought it was ridiculous but I didn't want to be a downer on the whole thing. I've actually never been out to a place like this before and I'm trying to take the shots as they come. Ha, 'shots', get it? Sorry I-I'm rambling, I guess there's not much else I can say, I'm sure you guys are used to all sorts of -”

 

Grin slowly turning impish, the blond moved a bit closer as Dipper was speaking and hooked a thumb through the gap between two top buttons on his shirt near his upper chest. The brunet's breath hitched in surprise and his head started to swim with adrenaline as he held in his breath. Keeping his gaze fixed on the wall in front of him, he waited to figure out what the other man was doing and was going to do in the next few seconds.

The dancer leaned in and looked Dipper right in the eye before tilting his head and bringing his other hand up between them both. The brunet was finding it near impossible to figure out what his body wanted to do and it took all his effort to keep calm. Before Dipper could speak again, the other man opened his mouth; leaning into his ear to breathe a choice few words, voice dripping with implications.

 

“Don't... Forget... Your button.”

 

Leaning back, the blond flashed one more smile and brushed past him towards what must be another room leading to a backstage passage.

Dipper stood rigid until he was certain he had gone, and let out a loud, harsh breath into the now dim hall. Finally walking into the washroom, he clutched his hands against the ceramic sink and looked at his reflection in the mirror. The bathroom smelled slightly of mold and cleaning products but before he managed to take a look around he looked back once more at his reflection.

And it was there, for the first time, he noticed the button was back; firmly pinned and displayed upon his chest.

~


	2. Prescience

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Show's about to start.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prescience  
> \ˈpre-sh(ē-)ən(t)s  
> noun  
> the ability to know what will or might happen in the future.  
> ____

Dipper was out of the washroom and back at his table as quick as he could manage.

He’d almost splashed tap water all over his shirt after he’d washed his hands far too fast.

 

Under absolutely _no circumstances_ did he want to navigate to the front of the stage _after_  the show had started and draw more attention to himself. Hell, he didn't know if he could even handle watching the show after his encounter with the dancer. What if the other man recognized him while he was on stage? Dipper’s stomach was still churning with embarrassment, and some other feelings he wasn't quite sure what to make of... Not for the first time this evening was he regretting his party’s seating selection.

 

He settled back down into his chair beside one of the stages and halfheartedly listened to his friends’ anecdotes and conversations that never seemed to end. Mere mortals can only take so many bad puns at once, and that limit was being well and truly tested. They hadn't seemed to notice he’d come back so instead of joining in, Dipper’s mind began to wander.

 

There was no doubt that the dancer was… Attractive to say the least. He had been flirty and helpful (which was probably the norm for most people in his line of work), but his damn eyes had been so captivating Dipper couldn’t stop thinking about them. Light and rich full of intelligence.

 

Dipper would by lying to himself if he had said he didn’t want to talk to him again, to know more about him, to… get to know him?

 

First of all, what the hell was the guy's name and why the hell was Dipper Pines, “Mystery Man 2.0”, thinking so much about all of this.

 

Oh, right; Mystery Man indeed.

 

The lucky dancer had caught the attention of a man whose free time was committed to chasing down monsters and creatures of the unknown. And Dipper Pines always had a hard time keeping his current fascinations out of his head when curiosity consumed him.

 

Dipper braced his elbows onto the tabletop and rested his jaw in his palms. With a slow close of his eyes, he pressed his face into the heels of his hands and vigorously massaged his eye sockets; momentarily enjoying the satisfying sensation and distraction of the bright lights that bloomed behind his lids. It took a good deal of self control not to let out a groan of frustration before he grabbed a nearby glass of something and took a generous drink.

 

\------------

 

Bill Cipher was, without any doubt, a skilled man in his field of work. Sure, years ago he’d considered going into something a _little_ more mainstream like his family would have wanted, but their looming encouraging shadows that'd followed his every step had ironically helped seal his current path.

 

He knew he was attractive. People had been telling him that for years. The thrill of performing and being able to make people squirm with nothing but a piercing gaze and upturn of his lips made his career choice completely worthwhile in his eyes. The power he felt on stage was positively addicting.

 

By now with his experience he had seen both the lows of the business as well as the highs, and he couldn’t care less about the odd creeps he’d run into from time to time. Occupational hazard and all that. Luckily, he always seemed to find a way to turn any of those situations to his control.

 

Now, Bill Cipher was making his way backstage for the final show preparations. Today he was the main act and adrenaline was already running rampant through his bloodstream. Bumping into that kid a few minutes ago had given him a good confidence boost. He chuckled thinking back to the brunet's embarrassed and flushed face - he'd seemed genuinely sorry for the kerfuffle and Bill thought his attitude throughout the whole thing had been… well, adorable. Not to mention the guy himself had been extremely easy on the eyes. The soft freckling on his cheeks and the way his emotions had been so readable and honest was refreshing. The dancer was so used to staring back into lusting eyes filled with motive and he wondered why the pine-tree-hat-kid hadn't been that way... Maybe he just hadn’t found him attractive? He supposed there was only one way to find out.

 

Grinning, the blond finally reached his dressing table and added the last touches to his first ensemble (which wasn’t very much of ensemble to begin with)

 

Clasped around his neck was a detached black shirt collar with a black silk bow tie. Both had a bit of a sheen to the fabric and if he tilted his head to the side, the golden underside of the fabric flashed brightly in the light. Apart from these decorative pieces of fabric, the only other thing he was wearing was a tight pair of black shorts which left little to the imagination. Bill wasn’t the type of person who wore elaborate costumes. This was partially because of his own preference, but also because of the numerous tattoos covering his body.

 

They were elaborate enough on their own.

 

Running along his back and ribs were snakes and mythical creatures - his arms; ancient symbols and a few cryptic phrases which only he knew the meaning of. Scattered between the bigger pieces were small fillers that evened out the overall distribution of black ink on his skin. Each and every design had been drawn with black ink apart from a select few accents of white or yellowy/gold. The most striking of all of his tattoos however, was an eye on his chest on top of his sternal. The other designs weaved around it and it was obviously the centerpiece of it all.

He was a piece of living art, or at least he liked to think so.

If he wore a button-up shirt most of the ink would be invisible, but the odd small design would peak out from a cuff or collar. Subtle enough to go unnoticed from a passerby, but if noticed, detailed enough to be asked about or admired.

 

Looking into his mirror he drew some dark eyeliner around his eyes with a well practiced technique. Makeup was one of the things that was expected on stage; a tool to bring out features so even people in the cheap seats could enjoy the show. After all these years a simple cat-eye only took bill a few minutes to perfect and then he was ready. Ready and waiting for the night to start.

 

Behind him one of his co-dancers gave him a 2 minute warning and he winked his thanks.

 

Now ready and in place, Cipher stood himself behind the gap in the main stage curtain and carefully pushed the fabric open so he could take a look at his audience. Then, almost immediately, he saw the Pine Tree guy.

 

He was sitting right by the stage edge, looking a little bit lost but alert nonetheless. Tonight was proving to become more and more entertaining as the minutes passed.

 

As he was watching the other man talk with his table mates, he felt a tap on his shoulder. He let his hands fall from the heavy fabric and turned around to see the show manager, looking restless yet determined.

 

“You got twenty seconds Cipher, then the stage is yours. Break a leg,” he briefed, before disappearing back into the bustle of the remaining crew.

 

People waited and lights dimmed, before the first few notes of a song finally rang out into the darkness.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this chapter's a little short - I didn't actually intend to write anything from Bill's p.o.v in this fic but it just sort of... happened.  
> Again, I've no editor so apologies for weird grammar stuff. I'll probably read through it a bit the next couple days and fix a few things up! I might also draw a visual for Bill in the near future if I find the time.


	3. Endgame

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The first dance.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ˈen(d)ˌɡām/  
> Noun  
> The final stage of a game such as chess or bridge, when few pieces or cards remain.  
> ____
> 
> SONG: Hellbent by Mystery Skulls: https://youtu.be/X79sXBYYgIQ
> 
> (I wrote this to weave with the music so I highly recommend a listen to get the intended effect. I couldn’t write it to read in time with the song because it’s quite quick and I wanted the stuff going on to be a little slower, but I’m sure you can figure it out just fine. Also what even is formatting?? who knows - not me whoops)  
> ____

Cipher slipped onto the dark stage with only five or so seconds to spare before the lights burned low once again. His back was towards the audience; aligned to the pole now between him and the crowd. As the song began it’s slow build, he lazily swung his hips in time with the rhythm, keeping his movements controlled and smooth. When the intro melody started to gain momentum, the lights raised slightly and he lifted his hands above his head to grasp the pole.

The metal was chill against his skin and he encouraged the shiver that arched his back at the touch.

 

Every time he danced he made a point to elaborate subtlety. Every shiver, every sharp breath and roll of his muscles _made_ his act. He bothered with the small details. Sure, lots of dancers tended to focus on the more showy parts of a routine - embracing it like the stage show it was meant to be, and that was fine.

Whatever floated their boat, or kayak, or whatever.

Typically overused and exaggerated movements were great for emphasis and all, but there wasn’t much of challenge in that. At least not according to Bill Cipher.

Maintaining his illusions while still keeping his stage facade was his strong point. Was it really a facade, or something else? Many people tended to lose sight of the barriers between them.

 

With his hands held above him, the lean muscles on his arms and back were put into strong relief. His shoulder blades cast shadows onto his inked skin as he crooked his knees adding more emphasis to his hips. Right before the first lyrics sounded he positioned himself in front of the pole and with substantial arm and core strength, flipped himself up to hang upside down. A smirk was now on his lips while his legs arched slightly agape on either side of the bar, giving the illusion of someone gracefully falling.

He suspended himself mid air as the singer’s voice rang clear throughout the crowded room.

 

_[... I've been hellbent, babe...]_

 

_[... Hellbent on loving you, all day long...]_

 

He tightly wrapped his legs vertically around the pole and rippled his torso - hands freed from their grip - before flipping back onto the floor. The pole swayed when it was free of his weight.

It was easy to see the audience with the dim, warm lights on him as opposed to a blinding spotlight.

 

_[... Hellbent on drugs because they turned you on…]_

 

Cipher spun a few times around the pole then paused, one hand still gripping the metal, to slowly run his free hand down his exposed chest and straight down towards his crotch.

 

_[... Don't know what else to do…]_

 

A sliver of a more wicked grin was forming upon his lips as he locked eyes with a few of the patrons. Sometimes he'd see their self-conscious faces flush, while the odd time onlookers would flinch away in embarrassment... Like they'd been caught looking in on a private moment or they were simply too overwhelmed to keep up with it all.

Cipher licked his teeth.

 

He lowered himself to the ground on his knees and slowly undulated his hips and stomach upwards in time with the next line. He flickered his gaze underneath his eyelashes closer towards the stage front this time, and unexpectedly got caught in the attention of wide, familiar brown eyes.

 

_[... Mmmmm…]_

_\------------_

 

_Shit, shit, shit, shit -_

 

As soon as Dipper made eye contact with the dancer, he blinked and directed his focus onto the extraordinarily interesting wood grain on the table beneath his hands. Wow. What kind of wood was this? … Maple? Pine? Mahogany? Probably maple, yeah…

 

From the moment he first saw the dancer on stage he had been unable to tear his eyes away from him. If it hadn't been for the surroundings and alcohol he might have felt a little more ashamed of gawking, but hell, this was a show and that's what you were supposed to do; watch... right?

 

_[... I've been hellbent baby… Hellbent on making you love me too…]_

 

_[... Even though not what I’m s'pose to do…]_

 

_[... I don't give a damn…]_

 

Thinking it probably safe to continue watching again without fear of interaction, the brunet cautiously turned his eyes back to the stage. The twinge in his gut that he had felt moments ago at the sudden illusion of intimacy was now starting to fade, thank god. He still wasn't sure how to deal with this whole club concept very well and he was starting to feel more and more like a naive kid, not at all like the wizened adult he was now expected to be. Especially when it came to… stuff like this.

To top it all off, now he also had an unexplainable itching feeling that he was being watched. But, whenever he dared look at the dancer, he was always facing somewhere else in the audience. It was probably all just his imagination and at this point he wouldn't be surprised.

Dipper found the tattooed man extremely attractive. He knew that mentality was more or less encouraged here, but it was ten times worse watching him perform after the way he had met him in person.

 

And what had been the other man’s angle anyways with the stupid pin?

 

He’d been unable to stop running everything over and over through his mind and wanted some kind of reconciliation even though he probably didn't deserve it. Luckily for him, his overthinking was put to back of his mind as he once again got caught up in the show.

The dancer was fluidly moving himself in time with the low rhythm and Dipper wasn't sure, but he seemed to be a bit closer to his edge of the stage than he'd been before...

 

_Fuck this._

 

What was his brain doing? Maybe it was something supernatural messing with his thoughts... How was it humanly possible to be able to move around a stage like that anyway…

 

_[... Mmmmm...]_

 

He noticed that the blond preferred not to utilize the pole in his routine, and was instead pulling focus just using his body.

The song was now purely instrumental and upon the switch in tone, Dipper was surprised to see another dancer walk onto the stage.

 

She was beautiful - if not a little less impressive than the other. She had no tattoos and a bit more fabric covering her body, but it was as it should be. She wasn't the star of this dance, but merely an embellishment. Her long red hair was sleek and shiny and shimmered as she stood.

 

Waiting.

 

The blond dancer turned around and motioned for her to join him and they quickly arranged themselves face to face. They moved in tandem, pressed close together, his hands gripping her hips and his face ghosting close beside her neck as they waited for the build-up to reach its peak.

 

Dipper was watching the other man's soft hair shift and brush her neck with every movement and was a little bit confused when he noticed the woman's eyes suddenly widen with what seemed to be surprise. She kept her head facing forward so someone father in crowd probably wouldn't have noticed the exchange, but they were both so close now that Dipper saw her pupils flicker to look the other in the eye before nodding her head with a furrowed brow.

 

 _Is he... talking to her?_ _... Well, that was a little bit unprofessional._

 

Dipper was granted only a few moments of thought on the matter before the blond turned himself to face Dipper with a positively wicked grin.

 

_Oh._

 

The sound of a cocking gun segwayed abruptly into the new melody. It aligned perfectly in time with the tap of the tattooed man’s index finger against his upper chest, and with the wink that followed aimed unmistakably toward Dipper Pines. He subconsciously fiddled with the pin on his shirt in response, and chose to regret it almost immediately.

 

Dipper didn't notice when the red-haired woman on stage clenched her jaw, or when she started to make her way back towards the pole. All he could focus on right now was the dancer he'd been staring at for the past couple of minutes ( _Had it really only been a few minutes?_ _It had seemed like so much longer_ ), walking _straight_ towards him.

 

~

 

The space between the stage and their long table was minimal. The shadowy void separating the two even more so with the seating only up against the side facing toward the show. Not that it would matter all that much with the dancers long legs and… heeled leather boots.  _(How had he not given those a second's glance...?)_

 

_[... I've been hellbent, babe...]_

_(Been hellbent, babe)_

 

The other man closed the last few feet between them with a calculated step before stopping himself directly on top of the table. One of his sharp heels landed mere inches beside his right hand, and Dipper couldn't do much else but try and seem as calm and collected as possible. His friends were undoubtedly watching this and if he had some kind of panic attack he’d never hear the end of it.

 

_[... Since too long, babe..]_

_(Since too long, babe)_

 

The blond lowered himself down to more of an eye level and then sat down in front of Dipper with his legs dangling over the wood’s edge. His friends had thankfully moved the scattered glasses out of the way once the dancer had nearly knocked one over, and lack of room aside, the 21 year old pushed his chair back in surprise.

 

_[... My eyes wide shut…]_

_(My eyes wide shut)_

 

They were now face to face; The dancer’s stupidly unearthly smirk was lighting up all of his other features as he slotted one of his heels against the lower back of Dipper’s chair, then placed both of his hands onto it's back just grazing alongside the other’s shoulders.

Dipper felt trapped, but not enough to want to push him off. On the contrary, a small voice in the back of his head willed him to move even closer.

 

_[... And I feel your touch…]_

_(And I feel your touch)_

 

The blond tilted back the chair, and for the next few stanzas smoothly rocked the other backwards and forwards each time bringing them closer and closer towards each other. The dancer matched each movement with a curl of his torso.

 

 _[..._ _Oh, I'll prove you wrong_ _…]_

_(Prove you wrong)_

 

 _[..._ _You make me strong_ _…]_

 _(_ _You make me strong_ _)_

 

Stuck in his position, Dipper had no choice but to face straight ahead. Each time he was brought closer to the other’s chest and collarbone his face and ears burned up.

Near the end of the lyrics and a particularly close encounter where he was able to catch a scent of the dancer’s cologne and sweat, he decided to close his eyes and preserve what little control he had left of the situation. It was a bit odd hearing the female singer’s voice echo words so _not_ directed towards her.

 

_[... Said all I need is…]_

 

_[... All I need is…]_

 

_[... All I need is you…]_

 

The singing dropped, as did his chair, and he gasped at the impact. Not yet feeling able to open his eyes, he gripped the base of his seat and strained his ears to figure out what was still going on.

 

So far, nothing.

 

Even turning his head minutely side to side in his self-orchestrated darkness gave him no clues. He was just about to sneak a look when an exhale of warm breath tickled behind his ear and neck. Dipper involuntarily tensed his shoulder upwards and bit his lip down to stop himself from making a sound, only to have a hand gently push it back down.

 

_“Having a good birthday?”_

 

At the sound of the still nameless dancer’s voice, Dipper’s eyes shot open. He watched as the other man came back around in front of him and proceeded to straddle his thighs and place his hands back in their previous positions. He drew in a shaky breath.

 

Was this guy _trying_ to get him to pass out or what - because if he wasn't lightheaded enough from the public attention he _was_ from being even more embarrassed to admit to himself that he didn't… actually care all that much.

 

Yes.

 

He had definitely stopped analyzing reasons why he shouldn't be enjoying this and was starting to discover he might… actually like this.

 

Like, a lot.

 

The remaining music was becoming muffled in his head and he, for the first time, properly looked at the other without crippling hesitation. When the dancer caught his gaze he tilted his head to the side and quirked that damn eyebrow towards Dipper again. Sensing something had changed yet still awaiting an answer, the blond bent down and leaned his ear towards his lips in order to hear a reply over the music. Dipper felt their stomachs touch and he was ninety eight percent certain the other man had heard the undignified squeak that managed to escape him in response. Not wanting to draw any more attention to that, Dipper thought it would be a good idea to answer him.

 

“I… think so,” he managed to breathe. “How about you?”

 

_Fuck_

 

The dancer moved his mouth back towards his jaw and Dipper could actually feel the grin against his cheek.

 

“You _do_ know, you are absolutely adorable when you do that?”

 

“I-I-”

 

His retaliation was cut off when the man pulled away and pressed a finger against Dipper’s lips.

 

“And that's not up for debate Pine Tree.”

 

It was hard to remember the show was still in full throttle and they definitely weren't the only two people in the room. From an outsider’s perspective, it looked like the two were just closely pressed together. Only the very close people were able to see their mouths move even if they couldn't actually hear them over the fading song. It felt like there was a heavy weight pressing against his gut, constricting his breathing and also keeping him in his seat.

 

Dipper swallowed and opened his mouth against the other’s fingers.

 

“This… probably isn't the best time to ask this but… mmm... mwhat's your name?” he mumbled.

 

The dancer actually laughed at that. Words paired with a genuine and almost manic smile.

 

“Of all the things to say, Pine Tree... Seriously?”

 

The snickering man moved his hands to Dipper’s chest then pressed their torsos flush together. His face was now above the other’s. Looking down into a mess of brown hair, he tilted Dipper’s chin up to speak face to face,

 

“I’m going to pretend you knew who I was the minute you walked in here to save my ego, but if you really are serious, I'm Bill Cipher.”

 

“Dipper Pines.”

 

“Gesundheit”

 

“What?”

 

Bill leaned back a bit, still on his lap, and looked the brunette up and down.

 

“Wait that's _actually_ your name?... I prefer Pine Tree.”

 

The music was almost over now. The dancer knew that he couldn't drag this on any longer and Dipper knew that as well. Both looked at each other with a wordless beat of silence before Cipher leaned down once again.

 

“And you smell just like a pine forest.”

 

He combed his fingers through Dipper’s hair and pulled his head back and to the side, exposing his neck and collarbone. Goosebumps traveled up Dipper’s neck and the side of his scalp as he let out the breath he'd been holding… He didn't make a move to stop any of it.

Cipher leaned down agonizingly slow and left a chaste kiss on his throat. Dipper tried to catch his eye but all he saw was a sea of golden hair before he felt the other's touch. He squirmed a little and adjusted his hips on his seat.

 

“I like making you blush Pine Tree. In fact, I hope to do it again sometime.”

 

And with that, Cipher winked and went back on stage in time for the final note of the song.

______

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Idk if the way I wrote this even works well or flows well and I've reread it so many dang times so I'm sorry if it's a bit funky. I'm at the point where I can't tell if I even like it or not so feedback would be very much appreciated. <3
> 
> I'm so sorry for the long wait. Its been such a busy month. Hope everyone is well~
> 
> Also, thank you so much for the lovely comments and kudos... I still can't believe people have read this and liked it?? I'm so used not writing or even posting things publicly and having any sort of feedback is crazy incredible. Thank you guys again.
> 
> ::EDIT:: I think it's looking like inspo for this fic will end here, but honestly who knows one day I might pick it up again.


End file.
